freewishfandomcom-20200213-history
Monkey D. Luka
Prolong. Two years after Gold Roger was killed in Loguetown, Two ships could be seen docked on an unknown island as a group of people was surrounded around a house. Inside the said house was Monkey D. Dragon Monkey D. Blade glaring at one another while their younger sister Monkey D. Luka was playing with a doll house in the other room. The area seemed to grow more dangerous by the second as neither brother wanted to give in. Both wanted to keep their younger sister safe from the World Government due to her eating the Awaken Awaken no Mi four months ago. Awaken the form changers powers within her thus turning her into a fox girl. While also because both was already wanted and would be more wanted in the coming years making many want to find the twos weakness. Which happened to be Luka. Finally a brave women stepped inside the house from outside wearing a midnight blue cape. “Dragon Blade quit it with the Haki, between you both you've knocked out a good part of the people outside the house. I'm pretty sure you scared all the sea king away from the island and the animals inside the forest. Now everyone knows you both care for Luka. So hurry up and decide already Mike says there's a marine ship heading this way and it's a good day away at the most.” The women stated looking at the two. “Dragon I know we have our differences but now that mom is gone we can't keep fighting like this. We both know Dad sure in the hell won't care for Luka and we both know he'll try hand her off to be a marines wife if the World Government don't snatch her first due to her becoming a fox girl. The best thing is to do my idea.” Blade stated tiredly. “Yes because having one of your crew members turning her into a baby will help. What happens when she grows up again knowing that the two of us dumped her off who knows where just because we couldn't take the time to protect her ourselves. No it would be better feeding her to a sea king then doing that.” Dragon stated glaring at Blade. “That's just it she won't remember, also if you listened she won't be taken to a random island. Here look Even Tomas said it's safer. Also from what Tomas said the World Government doesn't even know about it.” Blade stated taking out a map. Dragon raised an eye brow but took a look like Blade asked. After a few minutes Dragon looked back at Blade. “Are you sure she'll be safe from them all?”Dragon questioned serious. “Yes I'm not an idiot I wouldn't go throwing Luka to the wolves randomly. We both care about her just like mom did. And I know you also promised mom to take care of Luka until she was old enough. This is our chance to keep that promise. We'd be doing a good thing she'd be safe from any threat. Please let me do this. You won't regret it.” Blade begged. Dragon sighed then looked towards the door where he could see Luka smiling happy even after their mother dying just two months ago. A faint smiled appeared on Dragon's face as he turned back to Blade. “Fine do it but if anything happens I will hunt you down and kill you myself.” Dragon stated serious. “I know you will though you have nothing to worry about. Luka will you come in here we wish to talk to you about something.” Blade stated looking in the other room. Luka got up only to trip on her tail. She then got up again and made her way into the room. “Are you two done glaring at each other. Sally-chan doesn't like it when you two fight.” Luka asked cutely. Both Dragon and Blade went over and hugged Luka. The women watched and sighed. “Even without knowing, Luka can bring out the best in those two.” The women thought watching. After a few minutes both Dragon and Blade let go and Dragon moved back while looking at Blade and Luka. “Luka you know Mom is no longer with us right?” Blade questioned sadly. Luka chewed on her lower lip and nodded. “S-she still in our hearts though r-right?” Luka asked hopeful. “Indeed she is however she asked the two of us to take care of you.” Dragon stated moving on. “But what about dad won't he take care of me?” Luka asked confused. Both Dragon and Blade snorted at that confusing Luka even more. The women sighed and stepped forward. “Luka-chan Garp-san doesn't always think making him dangerous at times” The women said half smiling. “Oh you mean like that one time when he was gonna throw me in the forest and Mama stopped him before he had the chance?” Luka questioned cutely. “Yes like that time Luka-chan.” The women stated calmly. “Oh thanks Mai-chan.” Luka stated happy. “You are welcome Luka-chan.” Mai stated stepping back. “Anyways as I was saying. Dragon and I think it's best if you went elsewhere away from the watchful eyes.” Blade stated giving Mai the signal. Mai sighed inward however she focused her eyes at Luka and started to form a colorless odorless sleep bubble around Luka head. Luka didn't noticed this and looked at Blade. Her eyes tearing up scared. “B-but wouldn't I b-be safe with you or Dragon. W-why me have to go somewhere else.” Luka questioned scared. Blade quickly wiped the tears that was falling then hugged Luka. “It's not like that Luka, Remember what happened to Roger?” Blade questioned Luka. Luka sniffed then nodded. “Uncle Roger got killed by marines cause h-he was the pirate king.” Luka stated sniffing. “Yes well if anyone found out about you they could do that or worse. By taking you somewhere safe, The World Government won't be able to do anything.” Blade stated softly. Mai was still making the odorless colorless bubble around Luka, However she was having a hard time as Luka would be able to see if she moved wrong. Thankfully Dragon moved over to Luka and Blade and placed a purple flower in Luka's open hand. “Mom always knew when a flower was needed.” Dragon stated half smiling. “Dragon-chan.” Luka stated happily hugging Dragon. “You are our treasure we don't want anything bad happen to you. Luka we just want what is best for you nothing more.” Dragon stated wiping a tear from Luka's eye. Luka chewed on her lower lip while playing with her two necklaces that was around her neck. One was a midnight purple crystal on a strong golden chain. While the other was a paw print that could fit in the middle of ones hand, that had a sun on the top, A half moon on the left side and a firey star on the right side with phoenix wings on both side of the paw print. It was also on a golden chain. Luka then looked in the other room. “But what about our home, Mama's grave who'll take care of the flowers?” Luka asked looking up. Blade rolled his eyes as Dragon smirked. “Don't worry everything will be taken care of. Your safety is what we're worried about the most.” Dragon stated looking at Luka. Luka yawned then rubbed her eyes. Though it was slow the sleep gas was starting to affect Luka even if it was just a bit. “Listen Luka what if I promise to make sure Mamas grave and flowers are taken care of, Would that make you happy.” Blade asked while rubbing Luka's back. “Uh huh make sure give it water and sun wight.” Luka stated yawning again. “Don't worry I will anything else?” Blade asked hoping there wasn't. “Y-yea what bout dad?” Luka asked rubbing her eyes again. “Dad already knows we are planing this. He believes it's the right idea if only to keep you away from the world government.” Dragon stated lying. “O-oh otay. Me hope daddy wove me.” Luka slurred out. “Don't worry Garp-san loves you more then words can express his love.” Mai stated kneeling down. “Oh m-mai-chan, pretty wike always.”'' Luka stated trying to reach for her. ''Mai sighed and took Luka from Blade. She then used her powers again to send a stronger sleep gas at Luka's face making Luka's eyes drop. After a few minutes Luka was fast asleep. “Dragon-san are you ok with this.” Mai questioned looking over. “In a way no, I don't want Luka to go who knows where. However there is a chance she would be found if we don't do this so either way we might end up losing this battle. So to give her a good life why not go with Blade's idea.” Dragon stated looking up. “Well Luka-chan seems to have good luck maybe by doing this she'll be able to help someone else.” Mai stated smiling. “That maybe true. However please keep her safe.” Dragon requested. “Oi Mai we have to go. Dragon I'll let you know how it goes when I get back.” Blade stated before walking away. Mai followed him leaving Dragon and his men behind. Dragon sighed before ordering his men back to the ship. A few hours later Blade was leaning against the wall as a man was changing Luka age. After some time the man stood up and wiped the sweat from his face as a baby could be seen in the bed. “There boss she's 2 months old. However I'm worried about her memories.” The man stated. “No need to worry her memories was wiped before I brought her in here.” Blade stated looking at Luka. “I see she is your sister and you do what you think is best.” The man stated bowing. “Thanks Jango tell Kelly to head towards the calm belt.” Blade stated picking baby Luka up. “Understood boss.” Jango stated taking his leave. “Don't worry Luka everything will be ok.” Blade stated rocking Luka. Four months later the ship docked on an island. Blade with baby Luka got off the ship and started to walk around. It was cold as it was early January. Blade spotted a home however wanted to find a good name for Luka before leaving her somewhere. After some time he finally got a name “Lora Stonewell” Smiling at the name Blade put Luka “Now Lora's” Necklaces in envelope and a piece of paper with her name and how old she is in another envelope. After doing that Blade waited a few hours until it was night then took Lora to the home and left her on the porch. He then rang the doorbell and then hid as the door opened to show a women wearing a black dress. “Oh my word what idiot left a baby in this cold weather.” The women stated annoyed. The women picked up Lora and looked at the note. “Well child I guess your living here now.” The women stated going back inside. Blade bit his lip then sighed while walking away. “Be safe Luka we will always love you.” Blade thought to himself. The cold winter wind blew as Blade walked back to the docks where his ship was at. Soon the next morning it was out to sea as Lora was waking up. After Blade met up with Dragon again he told him what Luka's new name was just in case she ever returned to the world. However it would be many years before that happened. '' Chapter one. ''On the island of Blackwaters. Just 50 miles from Hawaii. A girl wearing wearing a purple tank top and blue shorts could be seen running as a blue and red bird flew behind her. Many had to get out of her way as she ran passed them smiling and laughing. “Sorry Mister Tomas, hope you have a wonderful day.” The girl states as she passes. Mister Tomas shakes his head as he watches her disappear. “Something exciting must be going on. Lora looks like she's running from fire.” Mr. Tomas states smirking. Category:Stories Category:Caring16